


Envy the Silk

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, this is all consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: The room was hot, as Saitou awoke to the sounds of his wife being pleasured, by another man...





	Envy the Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Season of Kink 2018, prompt "Emotional Play/Jealousy".

Saitou awoke to the sounds of slicked flesh-against-flesh, soft panting, his wife’s moans. His heart was racing and he broke out in a sweat as he realized he was bound, thick cotton shoved into his mouth, silk bandages wound around his face to keep the cotton safely in its place. He took a deep breath, focusing, his head swimming and _ah_ … Of course. That was the sort of game his wife was playing this night. 

He focused on what he was hearing, head pounding too much to open his eyes just yet. 

“ _O-ooh_ …” His wife moaned, followed by any number of small, desperate sounds. Saitou felt himself getting hard, just from hearing her pleasured. Was she playing on her own, or did she have a man with her… 

Saitou kept himself quiet, eyes closed as he listened. He didn’t want to alert his wife, not just yet, that he had awoken, he wanted to know what she was scheming for the night. Another moan, this one deeper, a man’s voice. 

He groaned, forcing his eyes open, but he saw only the wall, shadows dancing in the dim lamplight. His muscles ached, arms bound behind his back and he had to force himself to relax, to take a deep breath, before he rolled over, to see who was playing with his wife, jealousy already pulsing through him. 

Saitou gasped; Sanosuke was bare skinned and kneeling behind Tokio, his thick thighs surrounding her, caging her as she sat up on her knees. Sanosuke had Tokio close to his chest, his mouth attached to her neck, his fingers between her thighs coming from behind, her kimono parted wide and barely held in place with a himo. Saitou’s loins throbbed and he groaned again, his face growing hot. Anger bubbled up from deep within him, the slick sounds of his wife dripping wet as Sanosuke fingered her, her breathy moans in rhythm with Sanosuke’s undulating hand. 

“I think he’s awake…” Sanosuke whispered to her with a smirk, the contours of his face hidden in flickering shadow as he reached one hand into her kimono, obi crumpled on the floor not so far away, taken off in haste. Saitou struggled to be free, his bonds biting into his flesh, but Tokio was too good at her knot work, and when Sanosuke was there to help her pull the ropes tight… 

He whimpered, face hot, desperate to be free, to drag Sanosuke away from her, to be the source of Tokio’s pleasure. _His_ mouth, _his_ fingers, _his_ cock… Sanosuke, bound and forced to watch, forced to endure his arousal with no real promise of release. Saitou groaned at his own thoughts. 

“Husband…” Tokio gasped out, shuddering against Sanosuke, and as angry as Saitou was to be bound and gagged on the floor of his own home, forced to watch his wife impassioned with another man, he was _hard_ , so hard, his cock aching to be free, but all his efforts to free himself were in vain, unable to stop the scene that was unfolding in front of him. 

Saitou wanted to drag Sanosuke away from her, to mount him in a cruel act of dominance, to show him the hierarchy of his home, that _no one_ touched Tokio without his permission, but he laid there, his cock aching and throbbing. His erection obvious, he was certain, as he laid on his side, kimono tented and bulging indecently. He groaned, thinking of Sanosuke beneath him, begging him to stop, crying out all the more if Saitou actually did stop… 

Sanosuke laughed, pulling his hand from Tokio’s kimono, hiking up her skirts more, so Saitou could see just how many fingers he had inside of his wife, four, working on a fifth, his whole wrist… Saitou had to close his eyes, his head swimming, hot and angry and wanting to touch, wanting to dictate their movements, but he was helpless. 

“See somethin’ ya like, old man?” Sanosuke said and Tokio gave a breathy laugh in response and Saitou’s nostrils were flaring. If he got himself free, Sanosuke would… 

But then Sanosuke was picking up the back hem of Tokio’s kimono, pulling his fingers from her cunt and making her give off a frustrated little gasp. Saitou’s eyes flew open as he saw Sanosuke’s cock, big and hard and leaking, pushing between her thighs. 

He snarled around his gag, flailing to be free and Sanosuke didn’t seem to care or notice, lifting Tokio up, so that they were closer to him, on the edge of the futon, close enough to touch Saitou. Sanosuke made Tokio squeeze her thighs around his cock, and then he was rutting her, his oil slicked cock sliding between her thighs, making her moan as she reached back, fisting his spiky hair. They kissed and Saitou was struggling to free himself, struggling to push the both of them down, angry and eager to slap Sanosuke, wanting so badly to thrust his cock into Tokio as he held Sanosuke down by his throat, and then— 

And then Sanosuke’s breaths were coming in faster, Tokio’s as well. Saitou could only still himself and watch, desperately drawing in air through his nose as he felt himself growing dizzy, his vision tinged red. 

“Tokio!” Sanosuke gasped out and she moaned in response, holding her kimono open for him, forcing Saitou to watch. 

They were so close and Saitou could feel the heat of their bodies, Tokio, his wife, _his wife_ moaning for another man, allowing another man between her legs while her husband, engorged and aroused and... So enamoured with the two of them, watching them gasp, their cheeks flushed as they moved against each other, in time with each other. 

Saitou was a deeply possessive and jealous man, going so far as to become surly when he had to watch Tokio pleasuring herself, with a harigata, even her own fingers. She was _his_ , just as Sanosuke belonged to him. He wanted to be the one to hold them down and pleasure them, to watch them gasp and groan and spill for _him_. 

Sanosuke was thrusting faster now, his cock so big, the head a dark purple as it slipped between his foreskin and Saitou wanted to taste… He selfishly wanted to be the one that brought them to orgasm, that controlled what they felt and how they felt it, but he was left tied up, wholly at their mercy, humiliated by them and Saitou would not have asked to have been awoken any other way. 

“T-Tokio!” Sanosuke gasped out and then Saitou was being hit in the face with Sanosuke’s spill, hot and copious. He tried to jerk away, but he couldn’t, forced to lay there and take the spill of the man that dared to touch his wife without his explicit permission. 

Sanosuke’s cock softened between her thighs, but Tokio only tightened around him, forcing him to stay between her as she smirked down at Saitou. “Oh… Husband… Did you enjoy that?” She laughed at him, pulling away from Sanosuke, letting him fall to the futon in an overheated, gasping mess. 

Tokio was a wicked woman… 

She pushed Saitou onto his back, then straddled herself over his face. Saitou drew in a sharp breath; Tokio smelled of sex and cock. She was wet, dripping onto his face and he couldn’t even use his tongue to pleasure her. He groaned through his gag, desperate to please her, but he was left useless on his back. 

Rustling came from the direction of the futon, but Saitou could see nothing around Tokio’s kimono, leaving him blind and hot, but then the skirt was being lifted and he could see Sanosuke’s fingers pressing into Tokio again, fingering her hard, his hand snapping against Saitou’s face every few strokes. She was moaning, reaching down the length of Saitou’s body and he felt, finally, a hand on his cock. 

Saitou looked away in shame as he let Sanosuke pleasure his wife, made to listen to her pants as she touched him. Her hand was always so strong around him, grasping him tighty, too tightly, but he could only groan. Her fingers were slicked, from her own wetness, from oil, he didn’t care, he just forced himself to look as Tokio’s cunt was fingered, her wetness dripping onto his face, adding to the mess Sanosuke left, and the thick scent of her arousal drove him insane. 

Tokio began to gasp louder, the movements of her hands faltering on his cock, but Saitou was too far gone, feeling the knot in his gut close to bursting. She swiped her thumb over the head of his cock twice more, drawing down his foreskin and then he heard her cry out, watched as she spasmed around Sanosuke’s hand, more wetness gushing and dripping onto his face and he was gone. His cock jerked, twitched, throbbed and he was moaning against the cotton in his mouth, the silk wrapped around his face, spilling hard, spilling fast, gushing over Tokio’s fist, over himself. 

A weight pushed into him, and he struggled to breathe, Tokio collapsing atop him as she spent herself with breathy gasps. The heat and wetness of her cunt, the smell of sex, was almost suffocating him with her thighs still indecently around his face, the silk of her kimono stifling the air, but then Sanosuke was there, pushing the kimono away from him and he could breathe again. Sanosuke was groaning, massaging down Tokio’s back with his unsoiled fingers, helping her to move off of Saitou and he was silently thankful for it as she slipped off of him and got onto her knees, spread wide. 

She smiled at him and Saitou felt his head being lifted so that Tokio could unwind the silk wraps, Sanosuke taking the cotton from his mouth, wiping away most of the seed and wetness from his face. Saitou drew in a sharp, shaky breath, shuddering. Tokio cooed at him, caressing the overheated skin of his cheek before she leaned down and kissed him, swirling her tongue against his and he told himself he could taste Sanosuke on her, even if he knew he couldn’t. 

“S-Sanosuke…” Saitou gasped out when his wife pulled back from their kiss. 

Sanosuke grinned, leaning down to kiss him, upside down, in much the same manner, but he was rougher, dominating the kiss and when Sanosuke pulled away, there was a thread of saliva connecting them. 

“Did you enjoy that, Husband?” Tokio’s voice was soft and she shuddered still from her spill. 

Saitou looked to Sanosuke, and even as the feelings of humiliation lingered and he still wished to be free to pin the both of them down and return his hurt feelings unto them, he smiled, pleased, sated. “Yes, Wife,” he whispered, nuzzling into Tokio’s hand when it came down to caress his sticky, warm skin, Sanosuke’s heat radiating from close by. He sighed, eyes closed and smiling, “I enjoyed that very much.”


End file.
